


Skirmish

by ThatGuywithPencils



Category: Brawlhalla, Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuywithPencils/pseuds/ThatGuywithPencils
Summary: Jiro and Caspian are good pals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with little plot because I need smut with these twinks anyways brawlhalla is a good game check it out it’s free on steam (I wasn’t sponsored but more people need to write gay brawlhalla smut lol) also i wrote this at 1 am it doesnt make sense sorry

"Ready, Jiro?"

"Always. Come at me."

When the daily 2v2 and 1v1 tournaments finished, they would always go to Small Brawlhaven to spar. Just the two of them, though they would rough up the realm a bit too much sometimes, causing the valkyries to scold them for over a day. When Jiro first arrived in Valhalla, he befriended Caspian, who had similar tastes for causing trouble and pulling pranks on unfortunate Valhallans. They were considered to be a vicious and annoying duo when they were 2v2 partners- one time Queen Nai and Xull took their own stocks because they couldn't stand trying to catch the little bastards who threw everything at them; their scythes, katars, gauntlets, swords, gadgets... Hell, even their own Sidekicks. While they were annoying, they weren't too hard to defeat. And that was the problem- defeat. While Jiro has gotten to the semi-finals and finals before, Caspian never has. The thief was envious of the shadow ninja, wanting to grasp what he had grasped. But he couldn't, because he was weak. It was Caspian's idea to have them do a one-on-one skirmish after tournaments so that they could improve in new ways alongside each other. While that wasn't an excuse, that wasn't exactly Caspian's goal. He wanted to surpass Jiro on an entirely new level so that Jiro would have to envy _him_ instead. He wanted to be perhaps equal to Ada's or Lucien's skill. He just wanted to be... stronger. With that in mind, Caspian shifted his foot, katars in hand, and rushed forward. Jiro, being vigilant as always, parried every move Caspian had to offer. When it was Jiro's turn to attack, Caspian could only dodge as he wasn't comfortable blocking swords with katars just yet. But even so... Caspian felt like he wasn't doing enough. Jiro could only react with bewilderment as he slipped behind him, katar close enough to his neck. A few seconds of silence, and the shinobi chuckled.

"Well, it seems you've gotten much better the last time we sparred," Jiro wiped his sword as he slipped it on his back. Caspian merely held his katars in a tight grip, as if it wasn't over yet. Jiro eyed him, raising a brow. "You want to go for a sixth round? We usually only do five."

"It wasn't enough," Caspian mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He trudged to a grassy patch and sat on it. Jiro cocked his head to the side, unsure of what his accomplice meant. "It's never enough..."

"Look," Jiro sighed, sitting next to him. "The entire day, you've had this... depressing vibe radiating off of you. You mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Oh... so you noticed?" he tucked his head into his arms, resting them on his knees. "Well if I told you, then you wouldn't like it."

"Cas, we're friends. Or I'd like to say, best friends. Haven't we been there for each other since our time together? Basically, since I arrived here? I always told you what's up, why can't you?" Jiro looked at the other intently, unwilling to look away. "Even if it's just vaguely?"

He looks up, glances at Jiro, then looks to the side. He takes a deep breath, resting his chin on his knees.

"No matter what I do, it feels like I can't ever win."

"What are you talking about? We win all the time."

"That's in 2v2s. I'm talking about our 1v1s. You have a good win rate. But me? I'm... not even close."

"Cas..."

"I just... kind of find it unfair. Why is it, that if I'm with someone then I win but if I'm by myself I'm trashed? This happened even before you came here. Is this because I need to have someone to rely on? Am I just that powerless?"

"Of course not. What are you-"

"Jiro, I... I think of you as a really good person. Willing to be with me even though I'm terrible..."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, I... really envy you. A lot. Perhaps, I envy you too much. I think it's turning into jealousy."

"Envious? Of me?" Jiro actually takes the time to process those words. "How? Why? What?"

"I'm not joking... Please don't mock me," Caspian sighs, gripping himself. "You are able to somehow get to the top 8 and beyond, even though everyone says your skills are limited. They say the same things for me, except... you can do it and I can't. No matter how hard I try or what I do, I..."

"Caspian, hey, it's fine. It's just some stupid tournament. It's not like it controls your life here, you know?" Jiro places his hand on Caspian's back, patting him. "Besides, it really is only a matter of time. You'll get better. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Jiro," Caspian smiles, but he didn't seem like he was finished. And his assumptions were correct, as his smile fades. "That's not all. While that's one thing, there's another that I think is... more embarrassing."

"You know I never judge you for anything you do or say," Jiro shrugs, and Caspian has to agree. Despite being an asshole to a few selective people, Jiro is surprisingly kind towards him. So Caspian continues.

"I thought... that because you were always getting stronger, you'd replace me with a stronger person when I could no longer keep up with you," there is shame in his voice, and Jiro could tell from its tremble.

"What? No, I would never," Jiro furrows his brow with shock. "I wouldn't ever think of replacing you, and I'd never think you're weak. Even if you were weak- which you're not- I'd still hang out with you. I like you for who you are dude, not for your ability to beat people up. And besides. You've taught me a lot of things that I never could have considered in my life in the mortal world."

"Is that so..." Caspian murmurs, watching as the skies slowly turn darker. Soon enough, raindrops began to litter the realm. "We should go back to our rooms..."

"Want to hang out in mine for the night? It's closer."

"I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the porn

When they asked their Sidekicks to come pick them up and drop them off, it was already 11 PM. Jiro unlocked his door and stepped inside, wiping his feet on the carpet. Caspian followed him in soon after, taking off his damp gloves. Both had reached mutual respect about the conversation today, and both were happy about how it ended. As both took off their outer layers, Caspian examined Jiro's room. It hadn't changed much, since the last time he'd been in here was actually a day ago. Steel blades and different sickles covered the walls, along with some additional patterns circling the wall. A photo frame held pictures of his time in Valhalla. A smile tugged at Caspian's lips as he saw a drawing on his wall- Kaya wanted to draw them together because they were the 'scheming squad'... or something like that. It was a cute drawing, and Jiro loved it so much he wanted to keep it.

"I'm gonna go use the shower, you can use it after I'm done if you'd like," Jiro says from the bathroom, snapping Caspian out of his daze.

"Yeah sure, thank you," Caspian replies, waiting for Jiro to finish. When Jiro stepped out, Caspian had to ignore the fact that he didn't bring a new pair of clothes with him. He went to wash up and when he came out, he did not expect to be pounced on. "Is something the matter?"

"I never thought to consider how special you are to me, that's all," Jiro hugged Caspian tighter. "Hey... can we do it?"

"...'It'?"

"Yeah."

"You're saying 'it' like I know what 'it' means."

Jiro's grip on Caspian's body was almost iron. He could hardly breathe. But then his grip loosened, and began to trail down to his pants. Caspian's breath hitched, understanding now. Jiro unzipped the other's pants and began to fondle him, the thief closing his eyes and breathing raggedly in pleasure. Seeing that he wasn't stopping him, he decided to touch the back too. As soon as his hand slid down, the Caspian's hand grabbed Jiro's quickly. Jiro stopped his other hand and looked at him.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do it that way," he muttered, averting gazes. "We've never done it like this..."

"Can't we at least try?" Jiro remarked, ignoring his grip and pressing a finger in. Caspian yelped, feeling something wiggle. "Oh, that's really tight... I guess assholes really don't self-lubricate."

"Of _course_ assholes don't self-lubricate. Are you insa- ah!" Caspian was cut off by Jiro pulling his finger out a bit too quickly, wetting two with his mouth, then sticking them back in. "H-Hey, two fingers already? Th-that's too many...! Pull them out it feels weird!"

"Hm, but you're pretty hard," Jiro chuckles softly, leaving the front alone. He thrusts his fingers in and out, earning some lovely whimpers from him. But Jiro wanted to hear more, and had heard from a few people that men had something called... a 'prostate'. And you could reach it if you played around in someone's ass for a while. So that's exactly what Jiro did, prodding in every direction until-

"Hyah-!" Caspian noticed how his voice came out then, then quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Both stood there in silence for a few seconds. That is, until, Jiro picked Caspian up, kicked his bedroom door open and shoved him onto his bed. "What are you d-"

"So it's here?" Jiro stuck his fingers back in, to where he was teasing before and poked at it. He looked at Caspian, seeing that he was trying his best to cover his expressions of pleasure. His fingers examined its texture- it was soft, then hard, then soft again. It also felt a little warmer in that certain area. He scanned the man below him intently, constantly prodding that spot and constantly earning little stifled moans from him. He grabbed his arms and held them above his hand with his one free arm, leaning closely towards him with a sly smile. "Hey, no covering. I want to see what kind of face you make when you feel _this _good."

"J-Jiro, no, it's embarra- anh -ssing... Nnh- aah..." Jiro was delighted to hear these sounds coming from him, as he planted a wet kiss on his lips. They were softer than he had imagined, which was obviously better. He snaked his tongue to the entrance of the other's mouth, humming in his head as their tongues played around. Caspian was in the clouds- his eyes were closed but his brow was tense. He twitched from his fingers, and his cock throbbed. After a bit, Jiro finally broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out, leaving room for both of them to catch their breath. Jiro smiled, pulling out his own member that was rock hard. Caspian got up, sitting on the bed and looked at it with a hungry look on his face. "May I... suck it?" 

"Of course. We don't have any lube, anyways," Jiro grinned, laying on his back. Caspian crawled towards it, staring at it. He put his hands on it and- woah, it was bigger than he had expected it. Jiro, meanwhile, was getting slightly impatient. "Hey, it's not gonna suck itself."

And with that Caspian plunged his mouth onto Jiro's dick, but then gagging as soon as he realised he couldn't fit it all the way in. He immediately stops, taking it out of his mouth. Jiro merely raises a brow. Caspian gathers a bit of saliva in his mouth, then proceeds to kiss the tip. He opens his mouth a little bit, swirling his tongue around it and letting the pooled saliva in his mouth drip down. His hands got to work as well, stroking his entire shaft as it got more slick. Caspian could taste a little bit of precum, dragging his tongue along Jiro's shaft. He eyes the other for his reaction, and it seems like he's enjoying it. After a few moments without meaning to, Jiro cums in Caspian's mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." Jiro's a bit shocked when Caspian swallows. "Don't swallow that, it's gross!"

"Not if it's yours," Caspian smiles. Then he turns around, spreading his lewd hole. "Anyways... won't you put it in now? You're still hard..."

Jiro smiles wryly and obliges, pressing the tip against his entrance. Two seconds pass and he slowly puts all of it in, earning a deep, raspy breath from Caspian.

"I'm going to move now."

"...Okay."

And so Jiro continues, thrusting in and out of Caspian's hole slowly, that gradually turned into a quicker pace. Caspian meanwhile, was a mess. His eyes rolled upwards and his mouth hung open, drool creeping out of his mouth. Tears were also leaking down his face. He didn't care if it looked shameful, at least Jiro didn't have to see it-

"Hey, I can't see your face when I'm fucking you in this position," Jiro flips him around which results in Caspian automatically becoming embarrassed. Jiro notices and laughs a bit, cupping his hands around his face. "You're kinda cute like this."

"Don't m- agh- ake me laugh... Anh- It's embarrassing to be so- nyah- vulnerable to someone... ngh-!" Jiro's thrusts quickened, forcing Caspian to close his mouth since he wouldn't be able to make up any words but moans. However that didn't work and so the sounds flooded the room, Jiro's ears pleased to hear.

"Man... why didn't we do this sooner? It feels so good," Jiro pants, thrusting harder and harder into the mess below him. "And you look so good too, not that you don't. But you look... better than usual. Heh."

Caspian couldn't respond, moans and whimpers still escaping his mouth. Jiro was pounding into him like crazy, and his body was set on fire. Pleasure fired from every direction, building up in one area and then...

"Cas... I'm gonna cum. Can I cum inside?"

"Yes... anh- cum inside me...!"

Caspian wrapped his legs around Jiro, forcing him to plunge deeper. Jiro grunted as he released his milky white semen inside him, Caspian also cumming from the pleasure. After a while Jiro pulled out, semen spilling from Caspian's entrance. Both huffed from exhaustion, Jiro flopping down next to him.

"That was good."

"It was..."

"How do you feel?"

"Gross and sticky... my ass hurts."

"Sorry, was I too rough?"

"I guess, but... I didn't mind it too much."

"Hm... okay."

"Well... it's nearly 2 AM..."

"Do you wanna wash?"

"Nah, I'll do it in the morning... Can't even walk."

"I can carry you."

"And take the shower together?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Well then, heh. Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this within 2 hours god help me


End file.
